Who's On Top
by YugiTheCutie
Summary: Joey likes Yugi, and Yami likes Yugi too, what to do? What happens when Yami gets a body and wants to SHOW Yugi just HOW he likes him...


Who**'**s on Top?

By: Yugithecutie

**Warning, warning—instead of having Yami loose against Yugi in their last battle, I'm having Yami and Yugi tie Yami so that Yami CAN STAY IN THIS STORY F-O-R-E-V-E-R!**

"A Razzle Dazzle? Ok! Comin' right up!"

Cute little legs whipped around grabbing a cup and started scooping ice cream into a Chocolate Sunday container. It was very cold so the air that rose up his shorts made him shiver while grabbing some raspberries in a ladle. He then proceeded to pour the raspberry mixture into the yummy cup of vanilla. His tennis shoes made a slight screech as his turned on one heel to pump some hot fudge on the top. He turned back around to the waiting customer giving them their desert.

"Here you are!"

After taking the man's money, he smiled with his cherub little grin adjusting his hat so it fit to the side.

//Aibou, do you really need to wear such clothing…it is quite…uncomfortable…// the spirit of the millennium puzzle announced annoyingly.

Yugi smiled at his other self.

//Don't worry Yami; I won't have to wear it that long. // Yugi chuckled.

The spirit only 'humfed' and carried on his way of waiting for his aibou to close the shop for the night. Since Yami was a part of Yugi, he had to wear the same cloths. The pharaoh really didn't enjoy wearing shorts and a plain white T-shirt. Yugi on the other hand was waiting to see his pal Joey. Joey was supposed to pick him up, but Joey being late as always, was a no show.

"I wonder where Joey could be," Yugi wondered.

After helping clean the shop, he discarded his hat and walked outside, where he tried to spot Joey's car. No dice.

"Aw man. Joey's never gonna show. Oh well, might as well walk home."

//Maybe he has a date. //

Yugi froze.

//You…you really think so Yami//

//Well what else would be the reason?//

Yugi's big violet eyes turned into slits and puffed.

"He forgot."

The weary parking lot made a shrilling sound of wind and Yugi's thin petite body shivered.

"I better get home. Grandpa is probably wondering where I am."

And with that Yugi made the long journey walk home.

"I'm home and safe! Got a little wet though!" Yugi yelled throughout the house.

But to no avail, no one answered. Yugi paused and looked around.

"Where could everyone be tonight? First Joey's late now this?"

Yami stirred once again.

//Is he in the back doing laundry again//

Yugi walked into an empty kitchen, and peeked into the laundry room. Nope. No one. He then noticed something that caught his eye.

"No, oh, here's a note," Yugi sighed while picking up a sticky note from the table.

"It says: 'Dear Yugi, I'm afraid I had to go to another excavation tonight. I'll be back in a week, Grandpa. P.S. – dinner's on the table.'

"Ok…well I wouldn't say that's exactly food…"

Yugi noticed the money next to the note and grabbed it.

"Guess I'll have to order out."

//Is it that bad//

//No, it's just I hate calling the pizza place to do this…//

//I can do it aibou. //

//Uhhh…no offense Yami, but the last time you did that for me, you ended up buying twenty pizzas…//

//Oh…yes I forgot. //

Yugi laughed.

"Yami, your accent can catch people off guard!"

//Yes…I suppose…// Yami sighed.

Yugi sighed walking slowly over to the phone and picking it up. Looking off the coupon, Yugi dialed the pizza deliveryman. After ordering a large cheese pizza he headed upstairs, leaving a trail of water behind him.

"Oh crap! I forgot, it poured on the way home! Now I'm gonna have to mop it up!"

"Want me to get that for you?"

Yugi turned around to find a very handsome blonde in front of him.

"Joey! Wha-what are you doing here?!"

He laughed.

"Oh nothing really. Just came to pick you up, but you never came out."

It was really quiet until a glowing light appeared and there stood Yami with an unforgiving scowl on his defined face.

"You're a fool."

Joey jumped back, yelping a bit. He caught his breath then stared at the pharaoh.

"Y-Y-Yami! Heh, heh, when did you get here?—oh wait-dumb question- um…when did you and Yugi get home? Heh, heh…"

Yami was beady eyed, but decided to give the puppy a second chance.

"Yugi waited for you for almost an hour long…"

"…Oh. What time?"

"Eleven o' clock. Remember?"

"AH! I though it was ten-thirty!! I'm so sorry!" Joey screeched jumping up and down waving his arms about.

Yami just sighed again.

"It's alright Joey. Yugi's not mad at you. I just think he needs a little rest. Would you get the pizza for him? I have a little surprise for him tonight as well. I asked his Grandfather if he could find a excuse to get out of the house…"

"Yeah sure. What are you planning by the way?"

With that, the spirit went back into the puzzle. Joey blinked somewhat shocked at Yami's rudeness. Now, Yugi was just happily smiling at him, in his cute little shorts. Joey licked his lips slightly watching Yugi blush.

"Hi Joey…"

"Hey. Sorry about missing you. I thought it was for ten-thirty today."

Yugi scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, heh, sorry. I think I said it was. I just told you wrong!"

Joey's eyes grew narrow.

//And to think, Yami yelled at me for nothing…//

Yugi leaned under Joey's face, bending over to look at his expression.

"Is…something wrong?"

Joey smiled.

"No, nothing at all. Hey, why don't you get in the bath, you deserve it."

Yugi's entire adorable face lit up. Joey admired his reddened cheeks.

"Really? Thanks Joey! I'll go do that!" he said, literally bounding upstairs.

Joey chuckled while watching his bundle run up the stairs in a hurry. Yet at the same time, he was mad at Yami for getting to see Yugi in such a vulnerable state. Naked…hot…cute…it pissed him off. Joey and Yugi had recently been living together with Yugi's grandpa after high school for a while, and could only afford one car. It wasn't that bad because it was literally their car. Yugi's Grandpa refused to 'pollute' the air, so he usually rode the bus. Yugi didn't quite understand, but at least Joey and him could have their own vehicle. Not that Joey complained, but he really wished Yugi and him could be more than just apartment buddies. He was starting to get quite jealous over Yami, just because he shared a body with Yugi. The thing was…that Joey wanted to share _his_ body with Yugi.

//It's not fair. How come Yami always gets to see Yugi naked? I mean he probably looks at him and everything//

Jealously hit Joey like a ton of bricks. He just couldn't take it; he _had_ to see. With that thought in mind, Joey made his way up to the bathroom. He only hoped Yami didn't notice.

_Meanwhile, in the bathroom…_

Yugi sighed as the water hit his skin. He winced slightly to the bruise he required at work that day. He cursed and rubbed it tenderly.

"Man, work was really busy this week. Arg, my hand hurts."

Yami, sensing Yugi's obvious pain, replied:

//Aibou, are you all right//

Yugi jumped. Yami normally left Yugi to his privacy when he bathed. But in this case, since Yugi was in pain, his worries got the best of him. Yugi covered his uncovered chest in shock.

"God Yami, don't scare me like that."

//I'm sorry aibou, it just seemed like you were in pain…//

"Well…I guess a little. It's just a small bruise though, " he said looking down, rubbing his hand again.

Outside the bathroom, Joey's impulse to see Yugi was working charms on him. Only if it weren't for Yugi talking to Yami. Joey puffed a little and kept on watching his Yugi bathe. He could clearly see through the curtain since they were so thin, and upon noticing that, he could see something he didn't expect to see.

Yugi was hard.

His eyes drifted down to the curve of his ass and to his thin slender legs. He licked his lips and continued watching. After all, it's not like he never has spied on Yugi before…

It was nagging at the back of his mind on what Yami had in store on Yugi. Joey only hoped it wasn't anything _sexual_. His jealousy came back and Joey leaned against the door, trying to hear their conversation. Of course he had no clue what Yami was saying to Yugi, but he could hear Yugi. He just prayed that Yami wasn't the one making Yugi's little member hard.

//Let me see. //

Yugi held his hand out, blushing slightly. Yami _never_ came out in spirit form when Yugi was bathing. He was curious about why he _had_ come out.

"Ya…Yami, why-"

//Aibou, this is a serious bruise. //

Yugi smiled. The bruise wasn't at all serious, but Yami always made a mountain out of a molehill.

"Hehe, Yami I'm fine!" he laughed.

Yugi's groin suddenly brushed against Yami's thigh and he felt a tingling sensation against where they connected. Yami tried to hide his own blush at the feeling. Joey couldn't tell what was going on, and he was starting to get a little pissed off. All he could see was Yugi's face blushing and his groin getting harder. The anger in Joey built up so much that for some reason it was turning him on…

"Sor…sorry Yami."

//It…it's quite alright Yugi. //

Yugi's cheeks stained redder as Yami said his name. He turned around quickly in his embarrassment and grabbed the scrub brush that was hanging next to him on the wall. He proceeded to scrub frantically at his back while Yami was taking a look at Yugi's backside. Yugi's lip pouted outwards as he tried to reach a spot he couldn't get to. Yami chuckled at his aibou's cuteness. (As Yugi, I AM CUTE!)

Joey smiled as he watched Yugi pout. His heart loved Yugi so much it could burst! Yami reached forward gripping the handle.

//Here, let me get that for you. //

"B-but Yami, how can-"

Yugi paused as out of nowhere he felt skin against skin.

Yami's skin.

"Ya…Yami?"

Yugi slowly turned around to find a fully naked Yami standing behind him. The blush on his face went to all heights. And so did Joey's.

"Yami!!"

Yugi and Yami both spinned around to see Joey standing there, mouth gaping open. Yugi blushed as Yami only smiled evilly…

"Joey," Yami spoke with a smooth voice, "why don't you…join us?"

Yugi and Joey both jumped. Was Yami actually serious? Yami's eyes seemed to boar into Joey's soul and suddenly Joey got it.

He glanced at Yugi who had, at the moment, an adorably embarrassed face. Then he looked back at Yami, not so certain.

"Yami…how did you get a body?"

Yami snickered.

"I've always had one. But now since I already got it back when me and Yugi dueled, I can keep my original body."

Yugi turned to Yami, slightly covering his lower half with his hand.

"So…you're alive?"

Yami sighed.

"Yes. Now I can age and die as the old man I am…"

Yugi and Joey both laughed, but Yugi got quiet, remembering he wasn't wearing _anything_ at the moment. Joey started to blush at the older man next to Yugi, and Yami looked at Joey with an evil gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Well, Joey? Want to find out what the surprise is?"

Joey blinked dumbfounded.

"This…isn't the surprise?"

"Well…no. It's not."

Yugi looked back at Joey then at Yami again quickly.

"What? What? What surprise? What are you guys hiding for me!"

He sounded so desperate that Joey and Yami both smiled. Joey slowly walked over to Yugi, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Yugi…the…the surprise is…"

Joey leaned down very close to Yugi's ear, feeling him quiver from his breath. Yami suddenly leaned down to Yugi's other ear and finished Joey's sentence;

"Aibou…we want _you_."

Yugi blushed and brought his hands up to his own cheeks, but before he could protest, his body was suddenly crushed by Yami's naked one, and lips were forced on his. Yugi blushed and kissed back, eager for attention. Meanwhile Joey quickly rid of his clothing and was now naked leaning against Yugi's other side, sending sweet kisses down his neck. Yugi's face became redder as both of them shot at his mouth, both darting their tongues into his wet mouth. Joey's hand trailed down Yugi's hip, and then a little lower to put his hand to Yugi's thigh. Yami grudged and pushed Joey's hand away and Joey suddenly caught _Yami's_ mouth instead of Yugi's. Yami was slighty taken by the action but then kissed Joey back.. Yugi watched on as both older men kissed each other, while they were still touching _his_ body. Yugi's erection grew harder at the second, and slowly pre-cum started to drip down his shaft. Yami noticed, while busy with his kiss and yanked the little one's penis hard.

"OH!"

Yugi's head flew back and gasped. Joey tore his mouth away from Yami and started to assault Yugi's neck again. Yami then reached back suddenly grabbed onto Yugi's sac, moving it gently with his fingers. Yugi tossed his head side to side. Since Yugi's head was tossing too much for Joey to kiss anymore, Joey's hand reached back to Yugi's entrance and stuck a finger in.

"Oh-ah-Joey!"

Yami's face got a little pissed because _his_ aibou was responding more to Joey than him. So, Yami decided to use his beautiful elegant voice…

He leaned down to Yugi's ear, knowing quite well that it's always very sensitive…

"God aibou…ooh my little Yugi…"

"Ah…oh, Yami-ah!"

"You make me so damn hard…"

"Y-Y-Yami!"

"I want to be in you so bad…oh please aibou…say you'll have me…"

"I-I-I WANT YOU!"

Joey's head darted at Yami and all ministrations to Yugi's entrance stopped. Yami's eyes slowly looked back at Joey…

"Who said you got to be on top?"

"What do you mean blonde? He wants me."

"What are you saying?"

"That he wants me inside him…"

"Like hell he does!"

"Oh yes. My aibou DOES. Ask him."

Joey turned towards Yugi.

"Yugi-do you want me in you? Answer! Show Yami the truth!"

Yugi's eyes were dilated and he was panting. He probably didn't even here a damn word what they were bickering about.

"See. He didn't answer because he wants ME inside him."

Joey huffed.

Yami gloated.

"Whatever pharaoh!"

"It's true he did yell it after all…"

"…"

"…"

"…Please…please just one of you…put your dick inside me…"

Both their heads slowly turned to the side to see a cute little body on the ground with his ass stuck up in the air. His chest heaved gently due to his raging hard on…and you could clearly tell.

Yami and Joey both exchanged glances.

"I'm on top. I'm tallest," Joey stated bluntly.

"I'm a pharaoh, I don't get second best."

"TAKE ME!"

Both of them suddenly were by Yugi's side, Joey on top, and Yami underneath Yugi's groin. Yugi blushed at Yami's opening, and shyly placed his finger inside, making Yami prepared. Joey then started to do the same to Yugi. Yugi's head shot back and he accidentally pushed in Yami fully. Yami shrieked, his head falling forward.

"Damnit Joey! You should have warned him!"

Joey smiled evilly.

"Sorry…"

Yugi moaned at the tight heat and started rocking his hips. Yami, caught off guard, hissed at his aibou's innocent movement. He forgave him, since this was his first time. Joey, since Yugi was distracted, removed his fingers and gently slid into his tiny frame. Joey had to hold himself, back, the tightness overwhelming…

"Ah…Yugi…tight…"

Yugi moaned and rocked into Yami harder. Yami's pain degenerated and Yugi's pain hit him. But after the pain, all three men rocked and swayed against another. Moans were heard from all three, Yugi's voice the most high-pitched. Yugi reached around and stroked Yami's weeping cock and pumped it in time with his _and_ Joey's thrusts. Joey grunted sweet love words into Yugi's ear as Yugi's hips bucked urgently into the pharaoh. Yami tossed his head back and moaned. As time passed Yami was about to cum first, and did, his seed splurting out onto the bathroom floor. Joey was next, his essence filling into Yugi's tight hole, and then…with one last final thrust and the feeling of extra pleasure too much for him-Yugi's semen burst through Yami. All three lye panting on the floor…

"I…I love you…both…"

Yami and Joey smiled, each moving on opposite sides of Yugi, to cuddle him. Both where very happy that they could _both_ have their Yugi.

"I…love you…aibou…"

"I love ya too…Yugi…"

"…"

"…"

"And…and you guys?" Yugi asked.

"Pant…yes…pant-pant…?" they breathed in unison.

"I'm the one who decides _who's on top_…"

_Owari_

_Outside…_

"_Hello?… Anybody home? Pizza delivery!…"_


End file.
